


a choice of three

by bericdondarrion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bericdondarrion/pseuds/bericdondarrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for yescon-asoiaf,<br/>Beric returns to Allyria following the war to fulfill his vow. Upon witnessing his closeness to Thoros, she asks Thoros to stay with them.</p>
<p>"It was a competition and the prize was Beric".</p>
            </blockquote>





	a choice of three

Each moment brought her closer to new discoveries of his Lord husband that she hadn't understood the night before, the night of their wedding.

For instance, he liked to be merciless kissed from the slope of his neck to his eager lips; and although she tried to indulge him, she soon noticed that her partner was better at pleasing Beric's mouth than she was. _He knows how to kiss him, he's had plenty of opportunities to learn_ , Allyria thought for a second but it didn't hinder her actions; instead she contented herself with striking another part of her Lord's body, nibbling her way lower as Beric moaned and swirled his hips.

This was far from the second night she had always imagined but she was enjoying the feast, the control she had managed over him and the ravaging hunger that jealousy had inflicted on her. And judging from the sounds above her, she imagined Thoros of Myr was in a very similar state of mind. 

Allyria looked up, a glance at the scene happening on the other side of the bed. Thoros was holding Beric's head so tightly that he could not move, though he wasn't trying. He kissed him hard, parted his lips with his tongue, then slid that tongue into his mouth. She followed each move in a daze, involuntarily licking her lips, and she could feel herself getting more and more aroused by the scene. She bit her lower lip, she didn't know she would enjoy that. One new discovery after another, indeed.

Sitting on his lap, she found Beric's hand and grasped it in hers, shoving it down so he could feel her wetness. To her surprise, Beric complied immediately, the shyness and solemnity he had shown last night (their first night together) was almost entirely gone, buried beneath the heat that the other two had brought upon him and while his tongue had found the priest's swirling around his, his fingers traced Allyria's lips slowly, grazing his fingernails up and down her smooth skin, provoking a mewling whimper to escape from her lips. 

Thoros broke the kiss and the two man gasped in need of air. Allyria took the opportunity to lower her waist and kiss his jaw and before she could think twice about her actions she reached toward the priest and captured his mouth. She could tell she had taken him off guard for that was the first time the two of them touched each other, but she was taken aback soon enough when he returned the kiss. His tongue found hers and hers found his and it felt like a proper little fight, biting each other's lips, almost gently, and perhaps in fear, because Beric's toys shouldn't be messing with each other but there they were.

Beric held two fingers steady against her sex, touching her almost in revelation, softly yet vehement and she could feel his urgency. He tried to lift his body, surely looking for something to occupy his mouth with. Thoros broke the kiss and lowered himself, his face too close to Beric's. He kissed the top of his nose and smiled, "Easy there, remember what we said, don't do anything we don't tell you to", he smirked and sucked on his earlobe to what Beric responded with a sigh and a shiver as Allyria returned to her position. 

Her hand found his again, her middle finger over his. She was following her instincts, the lust and lasciviousness that had awoken in her and that guided her moves. She hardly knew anything before last night. She had kept her vows, she waited for him, honoured him as it was her duty.

For now, her duty and desire was to keep him happy. She bit her lip in anticipation as she guided him, thrusting both fingers deep into her. She heard him gasp her name and her pleasure grew. He had been speechless the whole time, too stunned to talk; but now he had uttered her name and this was a competition, regardless of the agreement that had taken place the day before the wedding between the new Lady of Blackhaven and the Red Priest. It was a competition and the prize was Beric and she was enjoying the game thus far. 

"Open your mouth, my dear friend", Thoros whispered into his ear.

The three of them were enjoying it, Allyria corrected herself. 

\--------------------------------------

Lady Allyria spotted the Red Priest with his back against one of the columns by the castle's main gate. The view from this spot was peerless. The sun shined almost unbearably brightly over the high pasture-ground that covered the meadows of The Marches. Everything was in a shade of cadmium yellow and green. It was beautiful and warm and warmer by the sight of Ned in the distance, galloping over the prairie. 

Everything stood in stark contrast to Starfall. Her home was almost too cold to be farther south from Blackhaven. Some said it were the ghosts who had made it too cold for the south. She had heard the servants whispering tales of how Lady Ashara's lamenting ghost could be heard from the halls of House Dayne and of the southing voice of Ser Arthur consoling her. In all her years, Allyria hadn't heard a thing.

"The Marches will miss you as much as you will miss them", he didn't hear her approach until she spoke. He looked over and nodded along but he couldn't bring himself to retort. Tomorrow the wedding ceremony was to take place and Thoros had no reason to delay his leave any longer.

Allyria had thought of a dozen ways to establish this conversation but in that moment she couldn't remember anything at all and she wanted desperately to be done with this, "I was wondering if you would like to stay here instead", she delivered, catching his attention one more time. 

Thoros looked at her in an amused disbelief, "I'll be better off in King's Landing", he said with a smile, "It has everything a priest can ever need". 

"It doesn't have him", she replied and continued before he could contradict, as she thought he would, "I'm not blind, my Lord, I've seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you", there was an edge of sharpness in her voice and although she tried to hide it, it was almost too obvious to Thoros. 

There was a long silence while Thoros tried to think of what to say. He wondered if Beric knew. They had kept apart ever since they arrived at Blackhaven, barely speaking to each other when they were alone to avoid doing anything that Beric would regret but it was hard and Thoros wanted to leave already even if it meant losing Beric because in many ways, it felt like he had already lost him.

"He never meant…", he cleared his throat, "When we met he always spoke of you with nothing but respect and affection.", he dropped his gaze and he knew he was blushing. It had been a long time since anyone seemed too intimidating but this - girl was that and more. It had been a long time since he had wanted anything as he wanted Beric and he was hers, "It wasn't just…".

"You fell in love with each other", she offered, "I understand that, I can see that". He looked up. Her eyes seemed darker than they were, almost matching the colour of that long black hair, "But he won't break his vows and I won't bring dishonour to my house by allowing him to do so". 

Thoros smiled to himself. He didn't expect anything else from this, "I'll be gone as soon as possible", he said raising his head to look into her eyes, one last drop of pride holding on to him with resilience.

"You-!", she raised her voice before bitting her lip, "don't have to do that, perhaps you will consider staying, indefinitely", he frowned, confused at her divergent statements. "My sister died because a man wronged her", Lady Allyria continued.

"He would never hurt you". 

"He already did". 

Another deep silence fell between them. He stopped himself from saying what he wanted to say; that he was glad for that, that he couldn't ask for her forgiveness when he didn't need her to forgive him. 

"I don't want the rest of my life to be wronged, I want us to be happy", she took a few steps closer to the other and he could see the struggle painted on her face, "That will only happen if you are around". 

"My lady… what are you saying?", he felt that he knew what exactly she was saying but he couldn't believe his intuition, he had to hear it from her lips.

She gave a deep breath and then fixed her eyes on Thoros, "I'll share my castle, my bed and my lord husband with you and we'll do our best to make him happy and to be happy". 

Not on their wedding night, however. The ceremony was uneventful, even when Beric kept glancing at the priest with sorrow in his eyes, broken hearted as he was. And Allyria promised herself that one day he would love her like he loves him, for now they barely knew each other and little did Beric know about anything at all but then he heard the proposal the next night and he was out of words.

"My Lady - we can't-", he said once his lady wife invited his friend into their bed chambers. His face was the same red as his hair, it was endearing.

Allyria held his face between his hands and guided him to the edge of the bed, where she nudged him to sit.

"Tell me you don't want him". 

The next thing Beric said was her name in whisper as he felt her warmth. 

\--------------------------------------

Thoros thrusted further into him hard and fast. One final push and all senses were released. He felt the body beneath him matching his trembling. Lust and desire and need still burning through his veins kept him inside as he whispered against Beric's ear, 'she wants this' and 'it'll be fine'. And they fell beside her; she who was revelling in afterglow, recovering her breath.

He looked over Beric's shoulder and caught Allyria's eyes. A simultaneous smile amid their lover's panting. The fighting was done and there were no losers, just satisfaction.


End file.
